Turbo machinery blades are typically peened as part of their finish processing. The peening process may condition and improve material properties of the blade, and in particular, the edge of the blade. Peening may be a cold work process that induces compressive stresses and/or relieves tensile stresses present in a blade. Peening may also induce strain hardening in the surface of the metal being worked (e.g., a blade edge).